


Le Premier

by Ahelya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Season 06 Episode 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Un premier baiser... Même ça nous ne l'aurons pas...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite, en une heure, au cours de l'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net (nuit d'octobre 2011) pour le thème "Prison".

Personne ne s'était jamais échappé de cette prison. Personne... Sauf elle... Deux fois... et quelque chose disait aux différents gardiens que ce n'était peut-être pas la dernière.

La prisonnière semblait d'humeur sombre aujourd'hui. A son dernier retour, elle s'était gentiment moqué du petit dernier de l'équipe, Jimmy, en voyant son air ahuri quand il l'avait vu de retour dans sa cellule mais aujourd'hui... La prisonnière était allongée sur son lit. Elle leur tournait le dos. Elle ne leur dit pas le moindre mot. Elle ne toucha même pas à son dîner... Ni à son déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle laissa de côté une nouvelle fois son dîner, Jimmy osa lui parler.

« Je peux vous aider madame. »

Elle l'avait ignoré.

Il avait répété sa question.

Elle s'était enfin tournée vers lui et elle lui avait dit de lui ficher la paix.

Mais il lui demanda encore une fois comment elle allait lorsqu'il lui apporta son déjeuner.

« Je ne partirai pas tant que vous n'aurez pas mangé madame. »

Elle avait poussé un soupir exaspéré mais elle avait tout de même fini par grignoter un petit bout de l'aile de poulet qu'il lui avait apporté.

Il avait souri quand elle lui avait rendu le plat. Elle avait répondu à son sourire mais ses yeux étaient restés tristes.

Le même manège recommença les jours suivants puis elle finit par s'ouvrir à lui.

« Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie Jimmy ? Vous aimez quelqu'un ? »

Il s'était un peu dandiné.

« Je viens de me fiancer. »

Elle avait souri mais encore une fois, le sourire n'avait pas atteint ses yeux.

« Félicitation. Qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

Il parut gêné pendant un instant.

« Oliver, finit-il par répondre.

-Désolée... Pour la méprise. »

Il haussa les épaules. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pas tant que ça.

« Et vous madame ? Vous avez quelqu'un ? »

Elle garda le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti lors de votre premier baiser ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Le premier... Premier ?

-Non. Avec Oliver.

-Je crois que... Je crois que je me suis dit ''Celui-là c'est le bon. Avec lui, je pourrais tout affronter.'' »

Elle regarda ailleurs, les affaires qui se trouvaient sur le bureau de sa cellule. Il fit comme elle. Il remarqua un cahier bleu. C'était ce cahier, ce carnet, qu'elle regardait.

« Un premier baiser... Même ça nous ne l'aurons pas. » murmura-t-elle.

Avait-il bien entendu ?

Elle retourna s'allonger sur le lit.

« Tous mes vœux de bonheur avec Oliver Jimmy. J'irai à la noce si je peux. »

Il sourit.

« Nous vous enverrons une invitation Docteur Song. »

 

* * *

 


End file.
